


"What are you wearing?"

by Kinkster (sever77)



Series: Wedgies [5]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M, wedgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/Kinkster
Summary: real short, technically I was writing it as two Tau ones of warhammer 40k,, but that doesn't really matter?they're not *significantly* underage, and they're not having sex-sex, so,,, please don't hate me?
Series: Wedgies [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972363
Kudos: 1





	"What are you wearing?"

“What are you wearing?”

There was silence on the line.

“Silk boxers, you?”

More silence as his fellow conspirator checked.

“Comfortable briefs.”

A crackling sigh over the line.

“Can I come over? Is your mom asleep?”

Silence as he checked for breathing patterns.

“Come on over and.. give me a…a…wedgie.”

Both boys’ hearts were pounding so loudly, they were sure they would be caught.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway, I'm quite excited for Civ 6's next DLC


End file.
